battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New theme
I was thinking, since a lot of the BF3-related EA pages (and the general mood of the game) is more dark than it was with BFBC2 that we should remake the theme of the wiki? The background is fine -- just the rest of the theme, the favicon, and the watermark to match, say, Battlelog. For one, the favicon we can just rip from Battlelog because it's ALMOST identical to our current one (just take a screenie of the page and cut the favicon in GIMP or photoshop) The footer and header should be darker than they currently are. We can remedy this by using wikia.css and setting it to use the background we tell it to for both (an example of usage like this can be seen at The L.A. Noire wiki) The watermark needs an update as well. I'm not so sure about this one, but I think User:JoePlay could whip something up for us. Thoughts? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- I wouldn't be opposed to making the theme a bit darker, and maybe even celebrating BtK with a different background, but ripping Battlelog's favicon might be a little far. It technically could be considered EA's property. A stupid reason, I know, since we have a lot of EA's stuff here, but still it just seems like that's a bit far. Plus, how would I tell the difference in my favorites bar (I just leave the icons, no text - fits more in there)? 16:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :If that's the case, then I can just do what the dude who made our current favicon did and take the letters from the title of the game and set it on a jet-black background. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Favicon I threw together in a couple seconds: Opinion? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Another favicon option: :and a third: Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't mind changing the favicon - i prefer the 1st of the 3 you have suggested Yuri. Also wouldn't be opposed to the other changes - could they not be done in Theme Designer to save fiddling with CSS. - 20:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :The last time I used the theme designer, it doesn't support changing the footer and header, and those would be the primary changes. I actually prefer the third of my designs because the first one's "F" is weirdly cut. I think I accidentally cut out the left border. `Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I made: Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I know the "A" is wrong, but there's really nothing I could do about that -- this was the closest font I could find. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think that the current theme is fine, but an improvement would be fine. To be honest, I think the favicon looks fine as it is, but maybe we should change it. Also, I think that the wordmark is fine as it is now. :Charcoal121 22:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I think I prefer the first favicon of the third as well. Charcoal121 22:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand the theme can work as it is (it has for what, two years now?), but frankly the wordmark and favicon are both outdated compared to the style chosen by DICE and no longer represents the current part of the series. ::Also, for consideration, the third favicon suggestion is higher resolution than the others, so when it's scaled down to fit the space (which is like ten by ten pixels) it'll be much higher quality than the other two. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we should change it, and then vote on which overall theme to adopt. Charcoal121 22:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I haven't yet designed the header and footer and I'm not really sure where to start with that... smoke maybe? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't think smoke goes along well with the theme of the BF series, lol. Charcoal121 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well here's my first footer-header idea for the theme. They're just cropped from a single wallpaper background. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) That seems like a good theme, but it's showing a bit strange on my screen, it's in two sections and crosses out of the comment space here. It's seems fine, though. Charcoal121 22:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's because I'm just showing it as an image right now. Once I get the actual thing set up it'll show up fine. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I figured that, it just seemed a tad strange. Charcoal121 23:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Looks pretty kickass, eh? Charcoal121 23:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Didn't understood quite well the header and footer thing until I saw that pic, looks pretty nice IMO. About the favicon, to be completley honest, it became quite a simbolic if that's the right word for this wiki. It's the type of favicon I recognize immediatley to be our wiki (plus, I'm guessing I'll get a bit confuse myself at first with Battlelog, since they're both side to side in my bookmark bar); either way, if you move forward on it, I like the 3rd better tbh. I like Yuri's wordmark and wouldn't mind to see it (it looks better with BF's current theme actually) but yeah, the A does look a bit weird. But since we're talking about this, to be honest, what I don't completley feel confortable is that feeling that our background is not in the best quality. Maybe it's due to be watching it at 1920x1080 but does look a bit fuzzy, just saying my thought. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 23:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I actually know exactly what you mean about the background. It wasn't until I added the header and footer that I noticed how low-res the BG is. I could whip up a new one of higher quality, if anybody wants to see what it'd look like. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, looking at the source, it seems it was that way to begin with :/ Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe you should, it's also fairly Low-res on my screen. Charcoal121 23:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Very much badass and reflects more of the Battlefield 3 theme. Omnicube1 23:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I like all the ideas shown on this page, especially the footer and header ones. The 2nd Favicon option looks nice too. Well done BF Wiki staff and Yuri. 00:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I do like the new hi-res background and header/footer. As with Pedro, I like the old favicon and the similarity to Battlelog with the new one, which will wreck havoc on my mental state as I will surely mix them up (I use 2+ Wiki tabs at a time), will probably throw me off. I think that the new wordmark should be similar to the one you created (with the fixed 'A'), but with a splash of orange to add color. The soldier icon, which is used on almost every thing BF3 related, has an orange glow which makes it stand out among other icons of other games, so why shouldn't the wordmark have one too, even if it's in the bottom corner. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to do the orange effect ._. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I use Paint Shop Pro, but I'm sure you'd do a similar thing on the program you use. It's something with illumination effects and change the lighting color to orange. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] :::I tried it and I did manage to, somewhat, get it to look like the orange effect they have however, using it causes the are around the glow to ''get darker. So let's just leave that for a later date. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Shit, one day of Skyrim and already this much discussion? Well, I certainly like the third favicon, as well as the second wordmark, and the css thing that makes the header and footer different. The newer hi-res background looks very nice as well. The only thing that would bug me is that the color of text in the header and footer blends in to the background. Not too big a problem for veterans, but new editors may get confused. 04:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC)